Betrayed Trust
by classygirl18
Summary: Not about Vampire Diaries but it is about vampires. Twin Vampire sisters try to get along after moving to Germany, but when they make some new friends, some new rivalries are also made. The strength of sisterhood is tested as the twins try to find their place in the new vampire community. Please read!:)


As she stepped off of the plane, Jade smelled the fresh air around her. Coburg Germany. She sighed, "This is it. This is where I'll stay." she thought, "Look at those beautiful buildings! Look at all of the amazing scenery! Look at those delicious people." she smiled to herself, though she hadn't been turned yet, this would be the place it would happen. Ozzy told her this is where he'd been turned, and this is where she should be.

God, she missed Ozzy. His strong, tall figure. His dark hair and pale skin. His dark, dark eyes. Most of all, however, she missed _him_. The way he'd make her laugh until she cried, the way he ate his soup with his pinky off of the spoon pointing at the sky in that adorable, quirky manner. Ozzy was her everything. The only person she let close anymore, the only person who she believed with all her heart would stay no matter what.

Behind her, she heard muffled apologies and clamoring which pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to see her twin sister Catherine wobbling nervously with their luggage piled high in her arms. "Unbelievable," she thought, "we've been here for ten seconds and you've already embarrassed me and made a fool of yourself." Jade couldn't believe she was stuck lugging Catherine around what was supposed to be her and Ozzy's place.

Jade sighed and forcefully yanked a few boxes from her sister's pile, but the force caused the already unbalanced Catherine to topple over, right on top of Jade.

Jade sat up and held her head, less for head injury and more for dramatic effect. Catherine sat up quickly and began piling their bags again, she didn't want to make anyone wait. Jade looked around at the staring faces and felt her face get hot. She glared at her sister, who was hurriedly gathering boxes to try again to take all of their luggage out in one trip. Jade stood up and began walking towards the plane's exit again, leaving her sister to carry her things.

Jade thought back to elementary school, how the girls had called her carrot top for her hair and teased her while Catherine's hair was never once harassed. Middle school was a different story, as Jade began to go through puberty and her awkward braces came off, her harsh freckles lightened, and her body began to change. That wasn't the only change in Jade though, she began to carry herself differently, more confidently, and though her sister matched her in looks, Catherine lacked Jade's commanding energy. Though Catherine was never unpopular and was given much attention by her male peers, Jade's societal stance was unmatched and she ruled her throne with an unforgiving hand. Those who opposed her were taken out.

When the twins started high school, Jade and Catherine's popularity became about even, though in different regards. Catherine was head cheerleader and won homecoming queen, while Jade was known for being wild at parties and not leaving much to the imagination. Jade kept Catherine's popularity in check by constantly taking advantage of Catherine's obedience and want to please others.

Jade turned around to see Catherine standing behind her, seemingly lost in thought with a strange look on her face. Jade tapped Catherine's arm to wake her from her daydream and off they went to achieve both of their dreams, to become vampires.

Jade seductively pulled a twenty out of her bra much to the delight of the unbeknownst cab driver. His eyes wandered from hers as she bent over to peer into the window of the cab, displaying her cleavage. The cab driver gulped as she smiled with guilty eyes and said, "All we have is this twenty, we spent the rest on the trip to get here. You don't mind the foreign cash, do you? I'm sure there's some way we can make it up to you..." Jade cooed, quietly grabbing Catherine by the arm to pull her into the same position. The cab driver nodded quickly and took the money, no questions asked. He stammered and said, "If you two need any more rides, just call me. Lot of creeps around here." Catherine and Jade nodded thankfully, though neither of them intended on calling the number he slipped to them.

Both sisters stood up as the cab drove away, turning to see some happy faces through their hotel's lobby. A janitor, receptionist, and a clearly exhausted father tried not to be obvious as they admired the girls' curvy figures and striking hair. Catherine smiled at them kindly and Jade smirked at them, leaning over to Catherine to say, "You gonna take up his offer? Seemed entirely innocent." Jade joked. "Something tells me that's not a good idea, not quite sure what though." retorted Catherine. The twins giggled to themselves, yet both felt fear when they thought of the danger they were in constantly looking the way they did.

As Catherine began to unpack their bags, Jade collapsed on her bed, exhausted from the strenuous flirting she had practiced. Catherine, looking up at Jade relaxing, sighed to herself. Jade was a lot of things, smart, manipulative, beautiful, but she was not quick to praise nor appreciate Catherine's work. "I'm going down to the lobby, I'm gonna see if there's complimentary breakfast here, or if we need to find another hotel." Jade joked, only half serious, Catherine smiled up at her from the floor and asked her to bring back some water, though she wasn't sure Jade heard her as she walked briskly out of the room.

Jade looked around for the package Ozzy always spoke about, but while her eyes peeled her surroundings, she couldn't help but get lost in the beautiful paintings that littered the halls of the lobby. She particularly admired the painting of the town, with a great bridge and a meek little brook in the foreground. As she looked at the humble creek, she was brought back to her Ozzy, reminded of when they went to the river. Reminded of when she told him she was going to travel to Coburg, and she was going to become like him. His smile faded and his dark eyes widened and adopted an expression she couldn't quite read. "Baby you don't have to do that. Don't go there, stay here with me. We'll live here until the end, together." Ozzy said softly, peering into Jade's blue eyes as they saddened hearing his words. "Ozzy we're going together," she said confusedly, brushing his hair from his face, "The end will never come, you won't have to watch me grow old. We can—" Jade was pulled from her thoughts when she felt eyes roaming her body and heard a soft breath creep up behind her. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and clumsy hands fumbled to cover her mouth, but Jade was not afraid, she'd experienced this sort of thing before. Quick as lighting Jade bit down on his hand, drawing blood. When he took his hand off her mouth out of shock, his other hand loosened from her body and she grabbed his right hand, dropped to one knee, and used her other to kick his left foot out from underneath him with a swift kick to the knee cap. She then walked around his wounded figure, pulling his right hand around his back and successfully restraining him on one knee with one working arm that couldn't possibly reach her.


End file.
